ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Geo
|Urutoraman Jiō}} is the rumoured Time Demon who will destroy the history of Ultraman. History Pre-G/G Geo was born the son of the time traveler, Ultraman Chrono, who raised him to be his successor. However, Geo had other ideas. He figured that their power made them the rightful rulers of space and time, so the two had a falling out over their opposing views. Shortly after, Geo murdered his father in cold blood and took up the title of Demon King, going across timelines and destroying the Heisei Ultras to take their Hero Timers and become all-powerful. His actions were heard of by a space travelling Ultra, Ultraman Gates, and the two battled countless times until one day, they fired their finishers at each other, with the resulting blast severely hurting Geo to the point of amnesia. Confused, he traveled through time to escape, but Gates died in the process and the Hero Timers were lost. Ultraman G/G Geo, the amnesiac Ultraman, meets a mysterious girl who tells him that he is the Demon King who will destroy the history of Ultraman and if he wants to change his fate, he needs to gather the powers of the Heisei Ultras. Geo is very soon after joined by a new Ultraman Gates, who initially thought that he was an enemy. Together, they go through several worlds in search of the Heisei Ultras. In their way is a mysterious Gates-like figure who sends monsters from the past to deal with specifically Geo for reasons unknown, but with the combined power of Geo and Gates, they defeat the threat. After collecting all the Hero Timers, another threat appears. It is Demon King Geo, the Geo from another past, who has come to take Geo and Gates' Hero Timers and their lives. Geo and Gates fight a tough battle against the Demon King and after being pushed into a critical pinch, Gates sacrifices himself to send Geo to a point outside of time, though he was reluctant and rather stay behind to help his friend to the death. In this 'place', Geo meets his 'future' self, who had become a 'Time Anchor' to trap the Demon King Geo of this world in an infinite time loop. The Gates of this world was killed by the Demon King and Geo finds out that this world is an alternate world where he did not end up traveling through time at that moment. He partners up with his future self and they defeat the Demon King Geo. With no more purpose to exist, the future Geo hands over his Hero Timer to the present Geo, who also took the Demon King Geo's Dark Timer, and then goes back to the present and helps Gates drive off the Demon King Geo of that time, who escapes into the past. Geo and Gates follow the Demon King and they end up back when the previous Ultraman Gates was still alive. Seeing the present Gates, the previous Gates decides to rename himself Ultraman Past Gates for convenience purposes. Demon King Geo hunts down Past Gates and tries to take his Showa Hero Timers, but the three manage to defeat the Demon King once again, and he retreats back to the future, but not without a cost. Past Gates was mortally wounded in the battle and passed his Hero Timers to Geo and Gates for them to use, hoping that they would be able to keep the history of Ultraman going. Upon returning to the present, Geo and Gates fought off a horde of monsters using their new equipment until they found themselves in a trap set up by Demon King Geo, who manages to steal their Hero Timers. All hope seemed lost until they trusted in the powers of themselves and each other, gaining the power they needed to finally put a stop to Demon King Geo's rampage once and for all. However, they soon notice strange occurrences, that were caused by time and space overlapping due to Geo's traveling! Ultraman G/G: The Finale Geo, knowing that his actions are causing the eventual destruction of the worlds, knows that something must be done, and so do the Heisei Ultras. The only way to revert these events is by either killing Geo, or him killing all the Heisei Ultras. Not accepting death, Geo goes down the dark path despite his friend Gates' pleas, he seeks the power of Ultraman Belial. Upon acquiring this new power, used with the Dark Timer of Demon King Geo, Geo becomes the True Demon King. He goes across many worlds, fighting against the Heisei Ultras and the one he used to call his comrade. Profile Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 35000 tons *Home world: Unknown Body Features *Colour Timer: Geo has a standard colour timer. *Ultra Armour: Geo has standard Ultra Armour. Standard Techniques *Geo Slash: A small energy bolt fired from his hand. *Geo Barrier: An energy barrier that blocks attacks. *Geo Travel: Geo's signature ability is to travel across time. - DynaRosso Armour= Geo's first armour. It uses the assets of Dyna and Rosso (Flame). Finisher- Pitch Strike: Geo creates a small yet potent explosive ball of light, which he hurls in all the ways a baseball pitcher could. - ZeroGeed Armour= Geo's second armour. It uses the assets of Zero and Geed (Primitive). Finisher- Wide Burst: An 'L' style beam that shoots a deadly combination of dark and light energies to destroy the enemy. - HikariOrb Armour= Geo's third armour. It uses the assets of Hikari and Orb (Orb Origin). Finisher- Knight Calibur Shot: From the Knight Calibur mounted on his hand, Geo shoots a beam of fire, water, earth, wind, light and darkness. - TaroLeo Armour= Geo's fourth armour. It uses the assets of Taro and Leo. Finisher- Extoreium Kick: Geo jumps and does a frontflip, charging his whole body with a rainbow light, which is transferred to his foot to deliver a flying kick. - UltraGinga Armour= Geo's fifth armour. It uses the assets of Ultraman and Ginga. Finisher- Fullbody Specium: The crystals on his armour shine and then he puts his hands in a cross, firing rainbow coloured Specium Rays from his hands and crystals. - ZoffyXenon Armour= Geo's sixth armour. It uses the assets of Zoffy and Xenon. Finisher- Superior Shoot: Geo fires a golden beam out of his outstretched left hand. It is one of his more powerful finishers. - SevenNexus Armour= Geo's seventh armour. It uses the assets of Seven and Nexus. Finisher- Cutteray Drive: Placing the Eye Slugger in front of him, Geo fires a cyan beam at it, which, which drives it through the target. - Geo Armour= Geo's eighth armour and his super form. It uses the assets of Geo (Demon King) and Geo. Finisher- Geo Kick Beam Deluxe: Geo jumps up high and unleashes a projectile from both of his feet. - Kizuna Armour= Geo's last armour and his final form. It uses the assets of Geo and Gates. Finisher- Space-Time Kick Beam: Geo jumps up high and unleashes a projectile from the sole of his foot. He then performs a side kick and unleashes another projectile. - Time Anchor Armour= Future Geo's armour that he can theoretically use. It traps himself and others nearby in an infinite time loop. Finisher- Geo Kick Beam: Same as the original. - True Demon King Armour= Geo's evil armour and his true final form. It uses the assets of Geo (Demon King) and Belial (Atrocious). Finisher- Death Kick Beam: Geo does a roundhouse kick and fires a projectile surrounded by a cloud of darkness. His most powerful finisher. }} Equipment *Geo Gear: A belt device that acts as his main transformation item. *Hero Timers: Transformation trinkets used to wear different armours. They resemble Colour Timers with the image of the Ultra they represent inside them. **Legend Hero Timers: Timers based on Showa Ultras. Given to him by Past Gates. ***Ultraman Timer ***Seven Timer ***Zoffy Timer ***Taro Timer ***Leo Timer **New Hero Timers: Timers based on Heisei Ultras. Gained from his journeys and meeting with them. ***Dyna Timer ***Nexus Timer ***Xenon Timer ***Zero Timer **New Generation Timers: Timers based on New Generation Ultras. Gained from his journeys and meeting with them. ***Ginga Timer ***Orb Timer ***Geed Timer ***Rosso Timer **Dark Timers: Timers based on Dark Ultras. ***Belial Timer: Given to him by an alternate Belial Atrocious. ***Demon King Timer: Taken after defeating his second alternate past self. Useless on its own. **Chara-Timers: Timers based on characters in Ultraman G/G. ***Geo Timer: Obtained from his future self. ***Gates Timer: Created from his friendship with Gates. *Geo Juken: A sword but it's also a gun. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Antagonists Category:Fan Villain